


VIP

by howelleheir



Series: Unfinished Works [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: Bits and pieces, scraps, scenes, and other unfinished works. Many stop mid-sentence, most never develop a plot. These are all pieces that I started at one point or another and then moved on to another work, another ship, another fandom, or just got too busy to work on anything, so they will likely never be finished, but some of them were fun, and some were even good, so I'm putting them all out there with the disclaimer that they are abandoned WIPs, and unless a particular piece gets a lot of love and re-sparks my interest, I have no intention of coming back to them. Various fandoms and genres, some pieces very porny, some downright objectionable. Tread with care and mind the tags.In this work: Ward suits up to meet an important member of HYDRA.
Series: Unfinished Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594933
Kudos: 6





	VIP

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so long ago that I don't remember who the unnamed VIP was supposed to be, so imagine whoever you'd like, I guess!

“No tac gear. Not that kind of mission. Put this on.”

Ward glances up, hands freezing on the buckles of his vest as Garrett tosses a garment bag onto the bed. Curiously, he unzips it. Inside, an expensive suit, immaculate white shirt, and a shoe box. The tags are still attached, and Ward nearly chokes when he sees the logos on them.

“Where’d you get these?” he asks. “No way SHIELD’s footing the bill for a three-thousand-dollar suit.”

Garrett clicks his tongue. “You’re meeting a VIP tonight,” he says. “This is what he wants you to wear. Wear it.”

Sighing, Ward pulls the clothes out of the bag and opens the shoe box. Tucked in next to the leather wingtips, there’s a pair of silk dress socks and what  _ cannot _ be men’s underwear. He holds them up and raises an eyebrow. “So, I’m...what? Getting him drunk and stealing his phone? Files? What?”

“No,” says Garrett. “This is just us greasing some wheels. He’s picking you up, and you’re gonna show him some respect. That’s all.”

“ _ Respect… _ ” Ward scoffs.

“I’m serious,” he says. “Best behavior. Now get dressed. He’ll be here to pick you up in ten.”

As soon as Garrett shuts the door behind him, Ward strips down and starts cutting off tags. So the guy’s Hydra, obviously higher up the chain than Garrett, and powerful enough that Garrett wants to kiss ass -- or rather, make Ward do it for him. He’s got money to throw around; there’s just over four grand in the outfit he sent over. And, Ward notices as he pulls on the jacket, well-informed enough to know Ward’s measurements, which is a little unnerving, considering that  _ Ward _ doesn’t even know his own measurements. Everything fits him perfectly.

He fixes his hair in front of the mirror on the wall, wonders if he should have shaved, but there’s no time now, and anyway, he has a feeling that if the Mystery Guy were very particular about a day’s worth of stubble, he would have sent a razor with the clothes.


End file.
